Milk
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih (Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan) dengan minuman sehat bernama susu. (HunHan) / YAOI. Oneshot. Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan :*


**Milk**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre: YAOI,Romance, Fluff (mungkin)**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya ditiru apalagi mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih—Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan—dengan minuman sehat bernama susu.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan itu merupakan sepasang kekasih yang cukup terkenal di lingkungan kampus. Sehun yang berwajah tampan dan Luhan yang berwajah cantik sekaligus manis menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa pasangan yang memiliki kesamaan dalam warna kulit itu begitu dikenal di lingkungan kampus.

Mengabaikan kesempurnaan wajah yang mereka miliki, hal yang lebih menonjol yang membuat mereka terkenal adalah kepribadian mereka. Meski Sehun kerapkali memasang ekspresi datar di wajah tampannya, sejujurnya Sehun termasuk sosok yang menyenangkan. Pria tampan yang lahir pada bulan April itu selalu memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

Berkebalikan dengan Sehun, Luhan tak pernah memasang ekspresi datar di wajah cantiknya. Pria mungil yang memiliki wajah cantik sekaligus manis itu selalu mengulas senyum di bibirnya untuk siapapun yang menyapanya. Luhan juga termasuk sosok yang menyenangkan. Kepribadiannya yang ramah dan juga ceria membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan pria manis yang mendapat julukan ' _ **deer**_ ' dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Namun meski begitu, di antara banyaknya kelebihan yang Sehun dan Luhan miliki, nyatanya ada satu hal yang kerapkali membuat mereka bertengkar. Bukan masalah yang besar memang, namun hal tersebut mampu menyulut emosi Luhan.

Seperti saat ini.

Luhan memandang tak suka gelas berukuran tinggi yang terisi cairan berwarna putih pekat di dalamnya. Bibirnya sesekali mencebik saat cairan berwarna putih pekat itu berangsur-angsur berkurang karena berpindah tempat ke dalam perut sosok pria tampan yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali minum susu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan kesal.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya saat lagi-lagi pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan saat melihat dirinya tengah minum minuman kesukaannya, selain bubble tea.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu sayang? Apa ada yang salah jika aku mengonsumsi susu?" tanyanya heran.

Luhan mendengus seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sangat salah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu minum susu!" jawabnya ketus.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah minum minuman kesukaannya kemudian menatap wajah manis Luhan dengan intensitas kerutan yang bertambah pada keningnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna putih pekat itu ke wajah Luhan dan mendekatkannya tepat di pipi sebelah kiri milik Luhan.

"Lihat! Warna susu ini putih, sama seperti warna kulitku dan kulitmu. Susu ini juga rasanya manis, sama seperti wajahmu yang manis. Dan lagi, susu itu sehat sayang..."

Luhan melayangkan tatapan kesalnya untuk Sehun sebelum menepis pelan gelas berukuran tinggi yang ada di samping wajahnya. Kedua pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut membuktikan jika pria manis yang memiliki darah kelahiran China itu benar-benar kesal pada kekasihnya.

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk Luhan mengenal bagaimana sosok seorang Oh Sehun. Berawal dari rumah yang bertetangga, masuk ke sekolah yang sama sampai berkuliah di tempat yang sama, tentunya membuat Luhan dapat mengenal dengan baik bagaimana kepribadian Oh Sehun.

Dimulai dari kesukaan Sehun pada dunia game, kepandaian Sehun dalam menari, kesulitan Sehun dalam mengucapkan huruf ' _ **S**_ ', kenarsisan yang kerapkali Sehun tunjukkan padanya sampai makanan maupun minuman yang sangat Sehun sukai, Luhan tahu semuanya. Tetapi, di antara banyaknya hal-hal yang Luhan ketahui tentang Sehun, satu kebiasaan Sehun yang suka mengonsumsi susu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima olehnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun yang selalu minum susu saat berada di kantin kampus maupun ketika mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua. Satu fakta yang ia rasakan karena minuman berwarna putih pekat itu membuatnya menancapkan kata 'benci' di hati dan otaknya untuk minuman yang selalu dikonsumsi oleh balita maupun orang dewasa itu.

"Sayang?"

Luhan melenyapkan tatapan kesalnya untuk Sehun dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tampak memainkan ujung kemeja yang tengah dipakainya.

"Aku tahu susu itu sehat, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu selalu minum susu Sehunnie..." ucapnya lirih.

Sehun menghela napas pelan seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Luhan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul bahu Luhan dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Sekarang, coba kau katakan alasan kenapa kau tidak suka melihatku minum susu, sayang," pintanya lembut.

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah manisnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Sehun yang selalu mendapatkan respon yang sama dari sang kekasih kembali menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pelipis sang kekasih.

"Beritahu aku alasannya jika kau sudah siap."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Perdebatan antara Sehun dan Luhan kembali terjadi hanya karena segelas susu. Kali ini Luhan terlihat begitu marah, membuat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya mampu diam menatap Luhan yang tengah menatap nyalang padanya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau selalu semarah itu jika aku minum susu?" tanya Sehun. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, membuktikan jika emosinya ikut tersulut karena amarah Luhan. Namun ia berusaha menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak, karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak suka melihatmu mengonsumsi minuman itu Sehunnie. Cukup turuti keinginanku dan setelahnya aku tak akan marah lagi padamu!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Luhan.

"Katakan alasannya kenapa kau tidak suka melihatku minum susu, Lu..." pinta Sehun seraya melonggarkan kedua tangannya yang semula terkepal kuat. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis membuat tatapan nyalang yang Luhan layangkan untuknya lenyap seketika.

"Aku benci susu, Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

Sehun mengernyit sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang tengah merajuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Kemarilah..." pinta Sehun seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan kedua kakinya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tidak mau kupeluk?" tanya Sehun masih dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Sehun. Kedua tangannya semakin erat melingkar di punggung Sehun saat indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar degup jantung Sehun yang begitu kencang.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukan Luhan di tubuhnya.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik sayang. Aku tidak mau terus-menerus berdebat denganmu hanya karena segelas susu. Aku mengerti jika kau membenci susu, tapi hal itu bukan tanpa alasan kan? Sekarang, katakan padaku, kenapa kau membenci susu?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak terdengar suara apapun yang menandakan jika Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pria manis yang juga lahir pada bulan April itu lebih memilih untuk diam dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Sayang..." panggil Sehun karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Luhan sedikit mengerang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi cemberut terlukis di wajah manisnya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan cemberut hanya mampu terkekeh kemudian mencubit kedua pipi berisi milik Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ayo! Katakan padaku sayang. Kenapa kau membenci susu, hmm?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah sebelum membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Akuhanyatakinginterlihatsemakinmungiljikaberadadisebelahmu."

Ucapan Luhan yang begitu cepat dan seolah tanpa jeda itu sukses membuat Sehun memasang ekspresi bodoh di wajah tampannya. Pria tampan dengan bakat menari itu tampak terdiam dengan otak yang terus berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

"Huh? Apa sayang? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Sehun karena ia benar-benar tak bisa mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan.

Luhan menghela napas berat kemudian kembali membuka suara untuk mengulang kata-kata yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya.

"A—aku... a—aku hanya tak ingin terlihat semakin mungil jika berada di sebelahmu, Sehunnie..."

Sehun menatap heran ke arah Luhan setelah indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar alasan di balik bencinya Luhan pada minuman berwarna putih pekat dengan kandungan kalsium di dalamnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika hanya karena bentuk tubuhlah yang menjadi alasan Luhan membenci minuman yang dikenal dengan nama susu.

Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun memilih untuk kembali membuka suaranya, memberikan penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya kenapa ia bisa begitu membenci susu.

"Banyak yang mengatakan mengonsumsi susu itu bisa membuat tubuh sehat. Banyak juga yang mengatakan kalau mengonsumsi susu bisa mempercepat pertumbuhan tinggi tubuh seseorang. Awalnya aku percaya dengan dua hal itu, tapi setelah aku merasakannya secara langsung, aku benar-benar muak Sehunnie. Aku mengonsumsi susu sejak aku kecil sampai aku lulus dari Senior High School. Tubuhku memang sehat, bahkan berat tubuhku sempat bertambah karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi susu. Tapi untuk tinggi tubuhku, lihat—" ucap Luhan memberikan penjelasan seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Sehun yang saat ini tengah diam menyimak apa yang tengah disampaikan Luhan padanya. Ia lantas berjinjit hanya untuk membuat batas ukur antara tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sehun menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

"—aku bahkan tidak bisa menyamai tinggi tubuhmu meski aku sudah berjinjit Sehunnie..." lanjutnya dengan nada jengkel. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tinggi tubuhnya hanya sebatas dagu Sehun. Oh tidak! Tinggi tubuh Luhan yang sebatas dagu Sehun itu karena ia berjinjit. Kalau ia tidak berjinjit? Tolong jangan katakan jika tubuh Luhan itu benar-benar mungil.

 _ **Well**_ , Luhan tidak akan menyalahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil. Tapi salahkan saja tinggi tubuh Sehun yang melampaui batas. Luhan bahkan pernah mengejek Sehun—tentunya secara diam-diam—orang yang serakah dalam hal tinggi tubuh.

Sehun menatap sejenak pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap kedua kaki Luhan yang tengah berjinjit. Ia kemudian mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan gelak tawa yang bisa saja terlontar dari bibirnya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Kedua alisnya lantas menyatu dengan tatapan tajam ia layangkan untuk Sehun saat melihat pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah mengulum bibirnya dengan ekspresi geli terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

" _ **YA!**_ Jangan tertawa Sehunnie!" serunya sebal dengan tatapan tajam yang masih ia layangkan untuk sang kekasih.

Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara bersamaan dan membentuk satu senyuman yang mampu menghipnotis Luhan akan pesona yang dimilikinya. Ia lantas menekuk sedikit kedua lututnya untuk menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Luhan dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Luhan dengan senyum yang masih terulas di bibirnya.

Seketika Luhan melenyapkan tatapan tajamnya setelah melihat tatapan lembut yang Sehun layangkan untuknya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang turut mengulas senyuman yang sangat manis.

Melihat Luhan yang sudah bisa tersenyum untuknya, Sehun segera mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat seketika menerpa wajah manis Luhan saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari wajah Luhan.

 _ **Chu**_

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya setelah bibirnya berhasil menempel di bibir Luhan. Sementara Luhan, pria manis itu tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya sebelum melotot dan melepaskan ciuman Sehun di bibirnya.

" _ **YA!**_ Sehunnie! Jangan menciumku! Bibirmu rasa susu tahu!" pekiknya seraya mengusap bibirnya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya secara bergantian.

"Kau benar-benar membenci susu ya?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada kata damai untuk minuman yang satu itu."

Sehun menghela napas berat kemudian kembali menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah. Itu hakmu jika kau membenci susu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sayang."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau berpikir tubuhku yang tinggi seperti ini hasil dari kebiasaanku mengonsumsi susu?"

Luhan tampak terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia membuat kerutan samar di keningnya dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan. Otaknya tengah bekerja untuk mengingat-ngingat satu kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika sedang bersama kekasih tampannya itu.

Setelah mengingat satu kebiasaannya itu, Luhan dengan cepat membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan satu hal yang menurutnya konyol namun sangat penting untuk ia lakukan.

"Aku memiliki satu kebiasaan yang bisa dikatakan unik atau mungkin lucu setelah aku minum susu. Dulu, setelah aku lulus dari Junior High School, aku selalu mengukur tinggi tubuhku setelah aku minum susu. Hasil yang kudapatkan adalah tinggi tubuhku yang tak kunjung bertambah. Setelahnya aku selalu melakukan hal itu sampai aku lulus Senior High School dan menghasilkan tinggi tubuhku yang hanya bertambah beberapa centi saja. Dan aku mencoba melakukan hal itu padamu Sehunnie."

"Huh? Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya karena aku melakukannya secara diam-diam. Jika aku tengah berjalan di sampingmu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat bahumu dan mengamatinya. Setelahnya aku melihat bahuku sendiri lalu kembali melihat bahumu. Aku melakukan itu beberapa kali dan mendapatkan hasil jika bahumu yang semakin tumbuh ke atas sementara bahuku semakin tak terlihat seolah terhalangi oleh bahumu yang tinggi itu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku menyimpulkan jika tubuhmu yang bertambah tinggi itu karena kebiasaanmu minum susu setiap hari."

"Oh sayaaaaaaaaaaang..." Sehun memanggil Luhan gemas seraya membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali helaian rambut Luhan sebelum menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di atas kepala Luhan.

Luhan yang kembali merasakan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya hanya dapat mengulas senyum simpul dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Sehun.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang berbicara dan kau mendengarkan. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan. Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh manusia tersebut. Tuhan menciptakan semuanya dengan keadilan yang penuh. Jika yang cantik dipasangkan dengan yang jelek, bukan tidak mungkin yang tinggi akan dipasangkan dengan yang pendek, iya kan? Tuhan tidak akan memandang bagaimana bentuk fisik makhluk ciptaannya. Tapi Tuhan akan melihat bagaimana makhluk ciptaannya itu dapat bersyukur atas apa yang ada pada dirinya. Jika kekuranganmu ada pada bentuk fisikmu, aku tahu sayang, ada kelebihan yang kau miliki di luar bentuk fisikmu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kelebihanku ada pada bentuk fisikku, maka, ada kekurangan yang aku miliki di luar bentuk fisikku. Jangan pernah mengeluh apalagi protes dengan semua yang sudah ada pada dirimu sayang. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya, bahkan sebelum kau diciptakan oleh-Nya. Percayalah! Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan makhluk ciptaannya tersakiti hanya karena bentuk fisik yang mereka miliki."

"Se—Sehunnie..."

Sehun tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kekurangan dan kelebihanmu adalah bumbu yang menjadi penyempurna hubungan kita, bumbu yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu sayang."

"A—aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie..."

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Terinspirasi dari kisahku lagi :D setiap aku minum susu, ibuku langsung nyeletuk gini "Kenapa masih minum susu? Emangnya kamu mau setinggi apa lagi?" dan aku cuma balas dengan cengiran lantas lanjutin minum susunya :D

Atau teman-temanku yang selalu bilang gini "Gue minder kalo berdiri di samping si Ririn" atau "Gue ngerasa pendek banget kalo berdiri di samping si Ririn" ataaaaaaau "Gue udah minum susu tiap hari tapi kenapa tinggi gue gak nambah-nambah juga?" dan lagi-lagi aku balasnya cuma pake cengiran lebar aja :D ohh yah, kebiasaan Luhan di atas yang selalu ngukur tinggi tubuhnya setiap selesai minum susu itu karena aku selalu melakukan hal itu setiap selesai minum susu, hehehe...

Well, aku emang suka minum susu, tapi aku gak tau tinggi tubuhku bertambah karena susu ato bukan. Tapi jangan salah, punya tubuh tinggi juga gak enak lhooo. Kenapa? Karena aku sering banget kejedot atap angkot tiap kali masuk ato keluar dari angkot. Kalo ada yang tanya tinggiku berapa, aku gak tau pastinya sekarang, tapi terakhir kali aku ngukur tinggi tubuhku (ketika SMK) yaitu 172 cm. Mungkin sekarang udah bertambah lagi.

Intinya, jangan pernah ngeluh dengan bentuk fisik yang kita miliki ya, karena setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan. Benar kan? ^^

Oke. Sepertinya bacotanku terlalu banyak :D

Udah dulu yah, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku kali ini /senyummanis/.

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
